1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a suspension of a vehicle, and more particularly to an independent rear suspension of a vehicle having a rear wheel driven in which at least suspension arm for supporting the wheel through a wheel carrier and a differential gear are mounted on a subframe, said subframe being mounted on a car body through rubber insulators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A suspension having a construction in which at least a suspension arm for supporting a wheel through a wheel carrier and a differential gear are mounted on a subframe which is coupled with a car body through a plurality of rubber insulators has such excellent features that load noises and vibrational noises of a drive line including the differential gear and a propeller shaft may be reduced, that assembling operation on a vehicle assembling line may be simplified and that the maintaining property of a vehicle may be improved.
When the suspension noted above is provided with a strut bar or a radius rod for restricting the forward and backward movement of the wheel carrier coupled with the suspension arm, the strut bar has been heretofore coupled with the subframe (for example, Japanese Utility Model Public Disclosure (KOKAI) No. 134309/82 and No. 192407/84) by reason that abnormal noises due to load noises or the like transmitted to the car body through the strut bar may be reduced and that operation of mounting the strut bar on the car body is somewhat facilitated.